Where The Sun Don't Shine
by twent47blue
Summary: What will happen if Yuki became blind? What if Shuichi was given a choice between Bad Luck and Yuki Eiri?What if Bad Luck disbanded?Find out all of these in this story. Am sorry, Gravitation sweethearts are not mine, except only in my story,and OOC.


"Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi called from the front door. "Tadaima!" He called out, taking his shoes off, running to the study to greet his lover.

There ain't any usual Okaire reply that he usually gets. He stopped short at the door and walked to the bedroom first to see if Yuki is probably sleeping. The bed was empty. Shuichi felt a thug at his heart. Something is wrong, maybe he did something and he didn't realize it. He dreaded what he's going to find out, he walked to the study slowly, afraid even to touch the door knob. The knob was cold, but he grasped it, "Yuki…" he called to him softly, barely a whisper. He opened the door slowly, found the laptop on and Yuki prone on the floor.

"Yuki! He cried and rushed to the older man. He was unconscious, his mouth caked with dried blood. Shuichi held him tight, and tears started pouring, with unknown adrenaline, he lifted his lover in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He called for an ambulance immediately. He quickly rinses a face towel with warm water, grabbed a clean shirt from the closet and attended to his lover. He removed Yuki's shirt with blood splatters and dressed him with a clean one, all the while his eyes pouring like rain. Delicately, gently, not knowing what happened, if Yuki is in pain, he won't know, if Yuki was hurt, or something in Yuki was broken, he just delicately took care of him. He cleaned the older man's face, Yuki let out a groan.

"Yuki." Shuichi whispered, gently gathering the taller man to his chest, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Shuichi." Yuki croaked. That stopped his heart for a second, Yuki never called him by his name, only brat or stupid. He doesn't mind though, he got used to it. That's how he is. How complicated this man is. Nothing about Yuki is simple. Yuki opened his eyes slowly, Shuichi's heart did a somersault once more, and he had one of those rare opportunities to gaze into those perfect eyes of his love.

"Yuki, I called the ambulance. It will be here soon, just take a rest, don't talk or move too much." Shuichi said, gently. Yuki let out a groan, touching his head and closing his eyes,

"Turn on the light, brat, its dark." Yuki said, weakly.

Shuichi closed his eyes with pain in his chest, it's the middle of the day, he got off early, the shine is shinning through the window, and the room is bathing in white light. He didn't know what to say to the older man. He didn't want to alarm the older man, but he will bind to find out sooner or later.

"Y…Yuki, it's only after lunch, love. The shades are up; the light is shinning in the entire room." Shuichi said, slowly, gripping Yuki's hand, knowing the older man will try to get up and do something that would hurt himself. "Don't, Yuki." "Please." As Yuki, with a shock look on his face, did try to get up. "Lie down, babe. Close your eyes, you just coughed a lot of blood, you're in a lot of strain. It will be alright, I'll be here." Shuichi said.

Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the shirt, fumbling to find his hand, the younger one held on to him, "Don't leave me, Shui! Don't leave me!" Yuki cried, holding on to Shuichi as if his life depended on it. Tears welling up his eyes.

Shuichi gathered him in his arms, "Shhhh…..close your eyes…rest. I won't leave you. I will be here. I will always be here." He crooned, raining butterfly kisses all over Yuki's face.

Yuki fell back on the bed, taking the younger man with him, not letting him go. A lot of things went on Shuichi's head, is Yuki blind? Why? How? Holding him closer.

"Shui han." Yuki whispered, under his breathe, it went passed Shuichi's ears the very terms of endearment he'd been waiting for. He kissed the older man, and tasted blood. Tears started pouring down his face, is my Yuki dying? He asked himself, fearing the worse, with the blood and blindness, he feared the worse.

When he was rushing to the hospital, he called the others and told them what happened. In matter of minutes, Tohma was there, driving Shuichi away from Yuki's room, blaming the singer for pushing the novelist to the brink of a breakdown. Hiro and K stopped Tohma from attacking Shuichi.

"Get out of here, he doesn't belong to you! He doesn't love you!" Tohma cried.

Shuichi couldn't react; he's just sprawled on the floor crying. "Yuki…I love Yuki…I never loved anyone as much as I loved Yuki. I love him with my life." Shuichi whispered. And everyone froze when the object of everyone's attention called for the least person they thought meant something to him.

Shui han…where's my Shui han? Shuichi, you said you won't leave me!" Yuki cried, in his weak voice. Shuichi ran, Tohma tripped him, he sprawled on the floor and hit his face on the concrete floor, his lips bled from the hard impact but he ignored all of these, all he heard is Yuki. "Yuki! I'm here!" he said, rushing to his lover. Hiro tried to grab him to help him but with unknown strength, Shuichi got up as if nothing happened.

"Yuki." Shuichi whispered, and as soon as Yuki sensed him near, he grabbed the younger man, and held on to him. "Don't ever leave me, Shui. Promise me, don't ever leave me." Yuki cried, and blindly kissing the younger face. His eyes bandaged, his arms hooked up to tubes and monitors. The doctor said his blindness was temporary or it could get worse but it's all due to strain and yes, nervous breakdown. "I won't leave you; I will get a leave and be with you." Shuichi said, crying from so much joy, Yuki loves him! Yuki called him his better half! His other half…"Yes…this is where you belong…with me." Yuki whispered, and gathered him in arms. Shuichi is in an awkward position, half crouching, half lying on Yuki's chest, but to him, no matter what hurts, it doesn't matter this is where he wants to be, this is the only place he wants to be. He had waited for this moment and he won't let anything pass him by.

Tohma didn't give Shuichi the leave he was asking for; instead he took out the singer from the band. The president said, Bad Luck didn't need the pink haired singer to be a success they will just find a better singer to replace Shuichi. Shuichi didn't beg, didn't even care if he won't be able to work anymore, he would worry about that later, it's Yuki he is more concerned about. Yuki is number to him, the reason why he goes to work everyday, and the reason why he comes up with all those lyrics, the reason why he sings with all his heart. Yes, Ryuichi Sakuma is his God but Yuki is his Life.

After a couple of days, the sweet and loving Yuki is back to his cold and bad self. He is frustrated, depressed and distraught over his condition. He wanted to tear out his bandage, to check if his eye sight are back but the doctor said it will be a couple of weeks more before he could check if everything is back to normal. He was sent home, and this is where he tested the younger man's love for him. There won't be a day Yuki won't throw a tantrum or let out his vile remarks over little things. But Shuichi is there, patiently at his beck and call. He hardly had time for himself anymore; all he did was being there for Yuki. Hiro was ever the faithful best friend, help Shuichi out by doing the grocery shopping for him, and sometimes he would get the singer something, knowing that his funds is probably dwindling without having a job anymore. He knew this when he found out that Shuichi sold his gadgets and personal stuff. Hiro and Fujisaki bought everything back and planned to give it back to the singer when they reunite once again as a band.

The next day, Yuki was in a good mood and wanted to write something, he still got a deadline he said. Shuichi asked him how, is he gonna get him a laptop with a Braille keyboard? No, Yuki said, Shui han will type it for him.

Shuichi felt honored and felt closer to his lover than he ever was. He is reading the manuscript first hand, and he is discovering more and more about his lover, how good he is, how talented Yuki really is, his words like honey pouring out of his lips, Shuichi would sometimes just stare at Yuki before he realized he wasn't encoding something, and Yuki would smack him if he didn't start moving his fingers.

Yuki fell asleep exhausted after talking non-stop for two days, they already finished the novel, and Shuichi was so proud being a part of this very special one. He left the laptop on the bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He was going to put the laptop away when it opened to a page. He swore he shut it down. He carried it to the study and put it on the table he was about to shut it down when he saw that something was written in a new page.

Where The Sun Don't Shine by Eiri Yuki

This is for my other half, my better half, Shuichi Shindou. There are certain things I never said to you, there are certain things you will never know. But one thing is for sure in my life right now, I found myself where I truly belong…it is here, with you. You are my light…my eyes…my words…my lips…I live each page just for you. I love you, Shui han.

Shuichi couldn't believe it. He hooked it up to the printer and printed the page. He made a note to himself that he will buy a copy of this book as soon as it gets out. He knew that Yuki didn't want him to know, that's why he typed it himself, being on his laptop almost half of his life, he knows every key even without even seeing them. So, he decided to keep it to himself. He cried so hard, Yuki really do love him. It's not a dream, it really happened. He wanted to jump on the older man and make passionate love to him. But keeping it to himself and not telling him, dedicating his book to him means so much to Shuichi, yes, Yuki is right; there are certain things he will never know. But there are also certain things he did know and there are certain things better left unsaid, with a contented sigh, he put away the page in a safe hiding place and went to their bedroom.

When he carefully laid down beside his lover, he held back an utter of surprise when Yuki reached out and held him close gently, he tried to cry soundlessly, he just couldn't believe everything that is happening right how, Yuki changing so drastically overnight. Yes, he is still mean and arrogant but all these new things and new events, Shuichi felt his heart is gonna explode with too much payback he is getting right now. He took a very deep breathe and let out a very tired sigh, he kissed Yuki, " Aishiteru, Yuki han." He said, and closed his eyes to dream about his other half.

Shuichi gave the manuscript to Yuki's editor, he even printed a copy for himself, and was planning to ask Hiro if he can have it book bind for him, including the page he wanted most to frame. But he will keep this special copy for himself, unedited, unproof-read and signed by Yuki himself, dedicated to him.

"Brat, I need you!" Yuki called from the bedroom, awakening Shuichi from his daydreaming.

He hurriedly put the copy for safe-keeping in his room and rushed to their bedroom. Yuki was trying to get up, "Call the doctor, my bandages are itching like hell, I can't take it anymore." Yuki said. Shuichi rushed to the phone and dialed the hospital. He called Hiro and asked him to pick them up and take them to the hospital.

Shuichi was about to leave the room when Yuki grabbed his arm, "Stay with me, Shui han." Yuki whispered, gently. Shuichi brought his hand to his lips. Yuki smiled. Shuichi wished he could see Yuki's eyes when he smiled. He will now, soon, the doctor said it was time to take out the bandage. Yuki was gripping his arm tightly; he doesn't feel it because he was also gripping Yuki's hand as tight.

The last of the gauze fell off; the doctor removed the cover and asked Yuki to open his eyes slowly. Yuki slowly opened his eyes, turning his face a bit so that it would be Shuichi the first person he would see. Yuki was staring at him for a long while, he smiled, a tear fell from his eye, "Hello, brat." Yuki whispered. Shuichi cried and hug the older man tight, "Welcome back, Yuki! I'm so glad that you're okay again!" he said, crying so hard. "Alright, let go, baka, I can't breathe!" Yuki complained. So, the old Yuki is back as well. Shuichi pulled away slowly and wiped his eyes, he gathered Yuki's stuff, and was gonna escort Yuki to his room for his overnight stay at the hospital for observation.

Yuki asked him if he gave the manuscript to the editor, while he was rebooting his laptop, Shuichi nodded, "Yes, printed it and put in an envelop like you told me, too." Shuichi replied. You didn't touch any files, did you?" Yuki looking at him suspiciously, a cigarette dangling from his lips, he was only been home for three days and he is back to his old self.

"No, of course not, I know you will kill me." Shuichi said, innocently. Yuki stared at him intently making sure he was telling the truth. When he was satisfied that the boy was telling the truth, he went back to his monitor. "Although there's a file there with a list of phone numbers I looked at, just wanting to make sure you're not planning to contact any of your old girlfriends." Shuichi said, with a grin. A shoe missed his face by inches, "Get Out!"

"I love you, Yuki!" Shuichi cried, without missing a beat, leaned over and lick Yuki's ear and then, run to the door almost missing the other shoe landing on his head. It him squarely and he let out a yelp, " Itai!" Yuki chuckled, "Serves you right, baka!"

When Yuki came out of the study for a cup of coffee, he was surprised to find Shuichi watching television, it was already 11 and he was still at home, and thought that the boy is playing hooky and using him as an excuse. "Baka, why are you still here? Is K not picking you up?" he asked, pouring himself a cup.

Shuichi looked up, didn't know how to tell Yuki that he doesn't have a job anymore, he was going to lie but he knew he is not good at that and Yuki will find out so he decided to tell him the truth. Yuki watched how the boy's face changed, "What's wrong? Tell me, the truth, brat or am gonna kick you out!" Yuki said, hiding what he is truly feeling.

"Seguchi sama fired me, he said, I was the one who caused you to have a breakdown and lose your eyes sight for a couple of weeks so, he said I don't deserve to carry the Bad Luck name anymore." Shuichi said, quietly, he can't help the tears from falling. So where did the boy was getting all his money from? For the medications? For groceries? For bills? He didn't realized that he forgot to think about that when he was recovering from his breakdown, it wasn't really Shuichi's fault, well, not entirely, but he never heard him complain, not a single bit. His eyes did a quick check of the appliances and especially Shuichi's stuff, his keyboard is gone, his amplifier, his desktop, his play station and yes, his collection, Shuichi's valuable Ryuichi sama's collector's items.

He put down the coffee, grabbed his keys from the hallway table and rushed to the door, "Yuki?" Shuichi called after him but, Yuki was gone before he could even blink.

Yuki stormed into Seguchi's office, banging open the door, the president looked up from his chair, "Hello, Eiri! What a nice surprise! I see you are better now." Tohma greeted happily, and got up from his chair and was about to shake Yuki's hand, Yuki slapped his hand away and pushed Tohma against the wall, "You better give Shuichi his job back or I will go to the press about this!" Yuki grunted, his eyes piercing his brother-in-law's.

Tohma smiled, "Oh, the press already knows that Shuichi left the band, he went voluntarily to take care of his ailing lover." Tohma said. Yuki looked at him, shocked.

"What about Hiro and Fujisaki, and K, what did they say?" he asked, slowly getting up and letting him go.

Tohma's smile grew deeper, "Oh, they accepted the terms I gave them or else they will join their singer in the gutter." Tohma replied.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Goodbye, Tohma, don't go near me or Shuichi ever again." Yuki said, with a shrug, and was heading to the door.

"What is that?" Tohma asked.

"Shuichi don't have to work, I have stocks and bonds and we can live on that plus the royalties I get from my books. So stay away from my brat and of course, don't come near me ever again." Yuki said, with a smirk and slammed the door behind him.

He met the rest of the band at the hallway, "Yuki, so good to see you! How's Shuichi?" Hiro greeted, with genuine delight.

Yuki smirk again, "Where did Shuichi sold all of his stuff I want to buy it back." Yuki demanded, Hiro smiled, so it only take a nervous breakdown to make the iceman realized how lucky he was.

"Don't worry, we got all of them back, they are at my house, we're keeping it for him." Hiro replied.

Yuki jotted something on a piece of paper, "Here's my mobile number, call me here, Shuichi and I are moving, I will tell you where." Yuki said, handing it to Hiro.

Hiro smiled, "Thanks. Tell Shuichi we're moving to another company and we're still thinking of a name for a new band, we'll be happy if he could help us think of a name for our new band. K will still manage us, but we're moving to a different company." Hiro said.

Yuki nodded, and reached out a hand to Hiro, Hiro looked at it for a second, and grab him for a hug; Yuki surprised them when he hugged back and even hugged Fujisaki.

Six months after, Shuichi put the paper back down and stretched, he heard the front door opened so he quickly hid the paper back novel, Where The Sun Don't Shine, under his pillow. "Taidama!" Yuki called from the front door.

"Okaire, Yuki han!" Shuichi called back and run to his lover's embraced.

"So you miss me that much, brat." Yuki said, and kissed him. Shuichi clang to him, Yuki felt the bulge under Shuich's shorts. "Yep, you do miss me." He said, and kissed him more hungrily. "Better hurry up, brat, K will come to pick you in fifteen minutes." Yuki said, breathlessly as he plunged his mouth to Shuichi's neck. They were naked in seconds, and were already sprawled buck naked on the living room floor.

Twenty minutes after, Shuichi was held at gun point and was being led to the van heading to the Gravitation Building, they own their own building now, Yuki bought a building and they put up their own recording studio, now the newly formed, Gravitation band formerly known as Bad Luck, is preparing for their Europe tour in cooperation with their American counterpart and partner Rage International. Who would have thought that a simple novel will turn their lives into some kind of wonderful?

Owari


End file.
